My Little Game
by xx.Devil's.Chic.xx
Summary: Ryder Jackson is an american actress who has recently transferred to Ouran, the thing is, she has this...game...she dresses as a boy and chooses a personality and a role, but this time her game lands her the role of the, 'Dreamy Bad Boy Transfer Student', in the host club, but she is found out due to a series of mysterious circumstances, the host club's reaction...not the best Oc/?
1. Meet Ryder Jackson

I sighed as I walked down the empty hallways of Ouran, so much for making a good first impression, I'm like, what, 3 hours late, or was it 4, eh, who cares. I shrugged and kept walking and soon came to my classroom, 1-A, I pulled out a little mirror, and thought quietly to myself, _Short, Choppy, Golden hair, check, Golden-Brown God-Like skin, check, Harley Davidson Leather jacket, check, Ripped, baggy black denim jeans, check, black leather fingerless gloves, check, biker boots, check._ Ok, let's go make some heads explode!

I smirked and pushed open the doors to the classroom as I was greeted by gasps and stares, "What, never seen an American?" I said coldly.

**(A.N./ "What, Never Seen an American?" belongs to my friend good friend, Emie14, it came from her Ouran Fanfic, 'Foreign' I couldn't resist.)**

"M-Miss Ryder?" the teacher stuttered in shock.

"Actually I'm a dude, you seem to have gotten my sister and me's genders mixed, but if you wanna call me Miss more power to ya." I sighed. I actually was a girl, but I'm a little devil, as well as an actress, so I don't see anything wrong with having a little fun, I've been doing this since about the 1st grade, pretending to be a guy I mean [Just for haha's] just playing a different 'role' each time, considering I never stay in one place for long.

"S-Sorry, T-Take a seat next to Mr. F-Fujioka." She said, blushing at her mistake as she extended a shaking hand towards a short brown haired girl in the third row, she was wearing a boys uniform, but it was obvious she was a chick, at least to me it was, try telling the teacher that, let alone 'MR' Fujioka's fangirls who were giving me the death glare for no apparent reason.

"Call down kitty cats~ I don't bite…" I mused flirtatiously as I winked at them before settling myself down in my chair, leaving the girls to their fangirling. "Hard~" I added as they shrieked.

Class went by smoothly after that, although the instant the teacher let us out I was kidnapped by two shady twins with auburn hair, and soon after that I found myself in something called a host club, although I had only read about them in Manga's I never thought they really existed, so I decided to just let things play out and see how it ends.

"See, isn't he perfect!" one of the twins said as a blond circled me, his hand on his chin as he looked me up and down.

"There's just something off about you…" he mumbled.

"What, are you jealous because you aren't the only dreamy blond in the room?" I asked playfully.

"That's it!" he said, snapping his finger, "You even have the flirtatious personality, you're just the type we've been looking for!" He exclaimed.

"Type?"

"Yes, you my friend, are the perfect type to be our Dreamy Bad Boy Transfer Student!" he yelled as he pointed his finger in my face.

"Woah man, hold up here, I don't do guys, I'm strictly a ladies man." I said, holding up my hands, "Oh, and next time you stick your finger in my face, you'll lose it." I added. So what, a few white lies sprinkled here and there won't kill anybody, though I certainly wasn't kidding when I told him I would bite his finger off…

"Perfect!" he yelled, comedic tears in his eyes as he tackled me.

"Somebody get this guy off me!" I yelled, this perverts hands are getting dangerously close to my chest area! The twins then proceeded to yank their leader away then a raven haired boy wearing glasses spoke up.

"What Tamaki means is he would like you to join the host club and play the role of the- Ehem, 'Dreamy Bad Boy Transfer Student."

"Do I have to wear one of those blue monkey suits?" I asked.

"Of course not, it would weaken your character."

"I'm in." Oh this, will be fun, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...oh god, I let it happen again….Gomen -_-;


	2. Meet Elize Jackson

**Chapter 2: Meet Elize Jackson**

"So, Ryder-san, h-how did you come to join the host club…" One of my clients asked as she squirmed in her seat, a deep blush plastered on her face.

"Well, little kitten, it all started when I got 'pulled aside' by the twins, I was given the opportunity to become a host here, normally I would decline, I have other places to be." I sighed sadly as the girl frowned, "But when I heard I would be entertaining gorgeous young ladies like yourself I just couldn't resist." I said, smiling casually as I reached forward and played with a strand of her hair, causing her to turn scarlet, it really was too easy, but I still really don't know what I'm supposed to be doing…do I just aimlessly flirt until her appointments over, what kind of girl actually pays to have guys flirt with her?

**(A.N./ I know in the show/manga the customers don't pay for entry but there are such things as real host clubs in japan where customers do pay for entry.)**

"So, what does my cute little kitten like to do besides sit here and drink tea with yours truly?" I asked, still flicking her hair around in-between my fingers as I looked up at her. I guess I sort of knew what girls wanted to hear, besides most girl like the bad-boy-with-a-soft-side type, so I guess that's the card I'll play, yet again, I don't exactly agree with what the typical female population defines as 'romantic' or 'sweet' so I'm pretty much just winging it.

"W-Well, I, um, well, my family runs a popular pastry company, so I really like baking sweets I guess?" She almost asked, looking to me for approval.

"How cute of my little pink kitty, maybe you could make me something once in a while, I really do like sweet things, but for now I guess you'll just have to suffice." She gushed and grew even redder – if that was even possible – god, do girls seriously like being showered in complements like this…

**Tamaki POV**

I watched in awe as Ryder sat with Miss Yukomi (Ryder's client) was this seriously his first time working as a host, though he wasn't as harsh as I expected Miss Yukomi still seemed to enjoy his presence.

**Ryder POV**

Suddenly my phone buzzed, "Wait one moment kitten." I said as I stood, patting her on the head and winking as I walked away, I leaned against the wall and flipped open my phone, "Hello?"

**? POV**

_Where was he, so not fair! _I thought angrily as I trudged down the hallway, then I heard a familiar voice, "So, what does my cute little kitten like to do besides sit here and drink tea with yours truly?" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, that cheater!

I cracked the door of music room three open and peered inside, then after scanning the room for several seconds I spotted him, he was sitting at a table with some girl, he smiled at her happily as he played with her hair and chatted with her.

He never smiled at me like that! Never!

I couldn't take it anymore! I pulled out my phone and punched in a few numbers, then I waited, after a few seconds he stood, said something to the girl as he patted her head gently then walked off and leaned against the wall, "Hello?"

"Where are you?" I asked angrily, my hand on hip even though he couldn't see it.

"At the host club." He replied in a bored tone.

"_Why_ on earth are you _there_?" I scoffed.

"Because it's entertaining, I found a kawaii neko-san to play with." He said, knowing the girl could hear him, for she flushed at the statement.

"How come you didn't come outside so we could ride home together?" I huffed.

"Because, that's boring, I do that every day, I wanted to play with neko-san." He replied in a childish tone, "C'mon sis, are you that jealous, have you stooped so low that you've been reduced to spying on me and my kawaii neko-san whilst stewing in the juices of your anger." He said playfully as he glances over to the door that I was peeking through.

"B-But Ryder, I'm your Kawaii Neko-san!"

"C'mon Elize, I called you that once, you were five, get over it." I didn't reply, I heard him sigh, "Fine, I'm coming, just let me get my stuff…" he sighed as he snapped the phone shut.

Serves that girl right, she has no reason to be hanging around my Ryder-Onii/Onee-sama, I met him/her first!

**Ryder POV**

"C'mon Elize, I called you that once, you were five, get over it."…Silence…here we go again, "Fine, I'm coming, just let me get my stuff…" I sighed, snapping my phone shut as I walked back over to my client, coming behind her and reaching my arms around her shoulders and pulling her into my chest, "Gomen Neko-san, I promised my little sister I would go home with her, I'll stay longer next time, ne?"

"O-Okay…" she replied sheepishly.

"Kawaii Neko-san, see you 'round." I said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before walking off.

I pushed open the door of the host club and saw my younger step-sister, Elize standing there, lost in her own world as she tried to fix her already perfect blond hair while looking into a small mirror, "Oi, Oi, you done primping?" I asked lazily as she looked up at me in surprise, had she seriously not seen me walk out, airhead.

"Ryder-Onii-Sama!" she squealed as she attached herself to my arm, Elize was clingy, scratch that, she was beyond clingy, she stuck to me like a bloodsucking tick, she didn't let go until she dropped dead of exhaustion

I sighed and patter her head, she was still giving that ridiculous pout that she always gave me when I left her alone for more than an hour.

I sighed and began to walk, as she talked on and on about her day and how much she missed me…she never changes…

**Yep, that was Ryder's step-baby sister, she's 15 and Ryder's 17, (They've known each other since Ryder was 3 and she was 0!) she's got a massive brother complex (Meaning she's in love with Ryder for those of you who don't know what that means) she's fully aware that Ryder's a girl, when Ryder is dressed as a boy, she treats him as a boy, and when – on the rare chance – Ryder is dressed like a girl, Elize ****_still _****treats Ryder as a boy, as Elize always says – though she often contradicts herself by praying every night for Ryder to turn into a boy – "Gender is irrelevant as long as there is love." (She also says it's not incest because they aren't related by blood…) No offense Elize, but you my friend are kinda crazy, I believe in same sex love as much as the next guy, but Elize is just….oh, I can't even explain….*Face-palms***

**Also, for those of you who read chapter one before I updated it, I changed Ryder's 'time of cross-dresser-ness' from 4****th**** grade to 1****st**** grade, for reasons that will arise later,**


End file.
